


Rose and her Doctor

by Fangurl01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Angst, BAMF Rose, Bad Wolf!Rose, Bittersweet, Multi, Other, Rose is a time lady, Sad, The Doctor is a twat, Time Lady!Rose, angsty!doctor, more to be added too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Canary Wharf has just ended and Rose Tyler is dead. Only suddenly she's not dead, she's regenerated. </p><p>She's ready to jump back into adventures with him, but he's distant, he's avoiding her. She just wishes things could go back to how they used to be.</p><p>Rose and her Doctor, in the TARDIS as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and her Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, remember to comment and leave kudos, gets me to update faster, I update in order of popularity.

The Doctor holds onto the clamp and looks over at Rose, she grins at him but that smile falters when a Cyberman wraps a hand around her ankle, she tried to shake the thing off but it’s grip is tight. The lever falters and the portal starts to close. The Doctor watches in horror as she lets go off the clamp and gets sucked towards the vortex, as she passes the lever she pushes it back into place before continuing on her spiral to the vortex. It closes and The Doctor lets go of the clamp and runs to the wall where Rose is lying in a heap, her leg halfway through the wall.

“I can still feel his hand around my ankle,” she pulls at her thigh “his grip is getting tigh-” suddenly she convulses and falls forward. 

“Rose!” he yells “Rose! what is it?” he scans her with his screwdriver, the Cyberman had electrocuted her, the kind they do when they want to delete someone. 

She looks at him with wide eyes “Doctor this doesn’t feel right,” she whispers. 

“It’s going to be okay Rose, I’ll get you out of this,” he holds her close.

“No, not that I’m dying, because it doesn’t feel like I’m dying, I feel light, like I’m floating,” she says. 

Her eyes flash gold and she groans, clutching her head. Her back against his chest, she leans her head on his shoulder and breathes slowly. She shoots upwards and everything goes white and all he can hear is a sad melody and her voice “Doctor, Doctor, Doctor,” over and over like a mantra.

The Doctor blinks a few times and then stares down in shock. Where blonde straight hair once sat are now brown curls, a once creamy pink face is instead an olive colour, luscious lips and an overbite are now replaced by thinner red lips and perfect teeth, gone is a short curvy body and he is now holding a long spindly one. Rose Tyler is gone. No, this is still Rose Tyler, her unnatural but beautiful golden brown eyes are staring up at him.

“Doctor?” she whispers “this is wrong, how is this happening Doctor?” the voice is all wrong, to high, a bit squeaky.

He opens her mouth when she shrieks and struggles against him, pulling at her longer thinner thigh. “It’s still got me, he’s going to kill me again, Doctor!”

“Rose, I am so sorry,” he apologises before running off. 

“Doctor!” she yells after him. She pulls at her thigh, kicks at the wall, yells for The Doctor a few more times. The Doctor bustles around trying to find or make a teleport, maybe, hopefully he can teleport her s few metres away and free her from the void, only problem is that if it works it will bring back the Cyberman, but they’ll have the upper hand. 

He finds the right parts and runs back to rose, only to see her leaning against the wall, face taut with pain and unshed tears in her eyes. Her legs are lying in front of her and she’s rubbing the one that was in the wall. That’s still in the wall. She’s sitting next to a bloody leg.

“I cut it off,” she says “I remember how you lost your hand but grew it back, I hoped that it’s work for me, this way the Cyberman isn’t brought back, not that that would have been a massive problem but better safe then sorry.”

She smiles at him, a tongue-touched one but it’s all wrong, so wrong. It’s not Rose, not really. This is somebody else, Rose is gone, she died.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave Kudos, I know it was short but this is more of a filler/intro. If you have any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
